eternalsonatafandomcom-20200214-history
Fugue
Fugue (French subtitles/International - Staccato) is one of the main antagonists of Eternal Sonata. An agent for Forte, he has been assigned to search the Agogo Forest for glowing agogos. Story He is a sarcastic, clever and confident young man who is on a secret mission for Count Waltz. Fugue enjoys inflicting pain and will start fights with people just for the fun of it. He is first met, and battled in Agogo Forest, where he defeats both Polka and Frederic with ease. He wears a monocle and wields a powerful katana. After defeating Polka and Frederic, Fugue eventually returns to Forte Castle, where he reports to Count Waltz that he was unable to find the glowing agogos. Count Waltz is unimpressed and orders him to immediately return to the forest to continue the search, warning hm that he won't listen to another report of failure. Later on, Frederic, Polka, Beat and March make their way back to Agogo Village via the Sharp Mountains and Wah Lava Cave. There, they find Fugue, who not knowing that the agogos only glow around Polka, mistakenly believes that he has found their habitat. Having discovered this information, he decides to dispatch the party, but is defeated after a tough battle. After the battle, Polka calls for a stop to the fighting and Fugue snarks that he'll allow himself to be captivated by the beauty of her eyes and lower his blade. He runs off with a promise that he will meet the party again, while Rondo, watching from concealment, observes to herself that she'll be the one taking the credit for figuring out the "so-called mystery of the glowing agogos." After a series of events, the party defeats Rondo, but returns to the Agogo Forest in search of the Agogo Queen Mother, whom they believe might be able to cure Polka, who has collapsed due to her illness. There, they encounter Fugue, who is harassing a large agogo that turns out to be the Agogo Queen Mother. Salsa and March chastise him for doing so, but Fugue says that he was only having a little fun with it, then stomps and kicks it. Salsa calls him a "three-eyed freak," which enrages him, leading him to again engage the party in battle. After another challenging fight, Fugue is again defeated, but gets back up in the hopes of finishing the party once and for all. Before he can so, however, he is approached by the Agogo Queen Mother, who shines brightly and then consumes him, leaving behind only his monocle. The Agogo Queen Mother becomes a pulsing orb of darkness, and March explains that it's "reflecting the evil from inside that three-eyed freak." Personality Although cold and arrogant while around others, Fugue is relatively calm and respectful when around Count Waltz. Extremely skilled in battle, he uses this to his advantage and shows no fear when challenging an opponent he deems to be "inferior." He is also quite sadistic, stating that he would have taken the party back to Forte Castle to perform extended torture if they had not led him to the location of the glowing agogos already. He sees beauty in battle, and relishes every kill he makes. He is easily provoked and quickly goes aggravated when things do not go his way, despite maintaining a veneer of upper-class formality. Battle Fugue is elegant in battle, able to trouble the party with a number of powerful sword attacks. His most powerful attack is Blood Scent, a multi-hit attack that finishes with a powerful strike and may instantly KO a character if not Guarded against or counterattacked. His J'accuse is a single-hit attack that deals heavy damage, while Dark Presence does less damage, but will most likely inflict Stop status on a character if not guarded against. Fugue is vulnerable to Poison status, so it is recommended to begin the battle by using a Wormwood item against him and resetting and trying again if it does not work at first. It is recommended to have leveled Frederic at least high enough for him to have learned his greater healing skill, Spirits Pathway, or, alternatively, continue to rely on Polka for her Earth Heal and rely on two other characters to be the main attackers. For winning the original battle against him in Agogo Village, the player gains Party Level 3. If playing in Encore Mode, it may be worthwhile to equip a character with the Onyx Bracelet accessory to protect against the Stop status from J'accuse. In the last battle against him, all of Fugue's stats are suitably higher, but the player will also have much higher levels, a wider selection of characters and equipment, and a higher Party Level. As such, this fight is generally considered one of the easiest with the right strategy, as Fugue's attack pattern feels slow and ponderous in comparison with the speed of Rondo, even if the overall power of his attacks is rather greater. Etymology In music, a fugue is a compositional technique built in two or more voices, built on a subject that is introduced at the beginning in imitation and recurs frequently in the course of the composition.Wikipedia entry on Fugue Gallery Fugue Before Agogo Village Battle.jpg|Fugue taunts the party before the battle in Agogo Village Fugue, Overwhelmed by Agogo Queen Mother.jpg|Fugue is consumed by the Agogo Queen Mother Eternal Sonata Promotional Wallpaper - Fugue.jpg|Xbox 360 promotional wallpaper Behind the scenes *In the original Xbox 360 version of Eternal Sonata, Fugue is defeated by the party in the original battle at Agogo Village, and as such, does not run off to trouble the party again later. *A picture presented in the first set of closing credits in Eternal Sonata depicts Fugue in Agogo Forest, standing before Allegretto, Beat, March, and Salsa, presumably just before the final battle with him. *The initial encounter with Fugue is designed to be unwinnable, as the party fights at a severe disadvantage, with only two playable characters that are at very low levels, yet Fugue's attack power remains comparable to that of the later battle with him in Agogo Village. If one were to spend massive amounts of time level-grinding, or attempted to raise character stats via the use of a cheating mechanism, the battle would remain unwinnable, as Fugue uses a move that hits your characters for 125% of their current HP, titled Deus ex Machina.Fugue first encounter: Is it possible to win? *In the manga of Eternal Sonata, both Allegretto and Beat have already joined with Frederic and Polka when they encounter Fugue. The party survives this encounter, apparently largely thanks to Frederic, who uses powerful magic against him. Fugue limps back to Forte Castle badly hurt to report this encounter to Count Waltz. Count Waltz dismisses him, telling him he no longer has any need of his services. He is later seen again when the party arrives in Forte Castle, and identifies them, then presents a caged agogo, which glows in Polka's presence. *In the French subtitles available in the game's PlayStation 3 release and in certain international versions, Fugue's name is changed to Staccato. Staccato is a form of musical articulation that in modern notation signifies a note of shortened duration.Wikipedia entry on Staccato Notes and references Category:Forte agents